Chapter 115
I'm on a Diet is the 115th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The Student Council arrives to its Winter Club Trip's destination, where the gang is shocked upon hearing that Ryu has decided to do everyone's work. However, Nene has her doubts, leading her into switching bodies with Ryu. Summary Aboard a train, the Student Council counts down the seconds left to arrive to their destination. Reaching the final second, they are amazed upon arriving to a snowy terrain. Stepping out of the train, Shinichi comments on how amazing it is that the school has a club house in such snowy region, with Toranosuke quickly informing him that it is the structure they use when trips are arranged to noted location. Meanwhile, Ryu steps on the snow and notes how different it is from the one that falls in Tokyo. Midori proceeds to throw herself in the snow. Shinichi commences to explain to Ryu about the weather in his mother's hometown, shortly enough hit by a snowball thrown by Jin who laughs at him. The group begins a snowball fight, but Ryu intervenes, telling them that they need to place their things down first. In the meeting room, everyone laments over the amount of work, but Toranosuke announces that Ryu has taken it upon himself to do everyone's work, including his own. Shocked, Nene questions Ryu's motives. However, Ryu stops her, telling her not to worry. Shortly afterwards, Nene leaves the room with Midori to go to a nearby onsen. Once there, the two release and gaze at the scenery before them. Suddenly, Midori claims that she will ask Ryu to switch bodies with her, but Nene berates her for wishing to use the powers for fun. After a small discussion, Midori tells Nene that it would be beneficial for the Student Council members to know what the powers are like. However, Nene reminds her that she, too, was once a former witch. After Midori states that she wishes she could have been one of the witches, she notes how peculiar it is for Ryu to do work, leading Nene to ponder her words. She leaves the onsen, discovering the room where Ryu is supposed to be empty. She denotes that he must be slacking off, but Ryu appears behind her and claims that he went to use the bathroom. After Ryu convinces Nene that he is serious about doing all of the work, the latter asks if he could switch bodies with her, shocking herself after realizing what she asked. Ryu eventually agrees, and the two kiss, swapping bodies. In Nene's body, Ryu announces that he will go eat at the cafeteria, Nene warning him that she is on a diet. After Ryu leaves, Nene begins to inspect Ryu's body, but before long, Toranosuke and the other boys arrive as Nene is touching Ryu's body, telling her that they are going to take a bath. Once they are there, Nene is ashamed upon being in a room with the naked students. The bath quickly ends, and when Nene returns to the room to finish up the work, Urara calls Ryu's phone. After much hesitation, Nene picks up the phone, answering casually. Albeit, Urara questions if she can come over, leaving her speechless. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jin Kurosaki #Shinichi Tamaki #Nene Odagiri #Midori Arisugawa #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi (Voice) Abilities used *Body Swapping Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14